Overtime One-Shots
by Zeeweeble
Summary: A collection of little shorts of my OC, Grace Aldrin, and her the misadventures with the Turtles. Filled with laughs, tender family moments, outrageous shenanigans, and... well you get it.
1. Hide N' Sneak

**Okay so new thing here... Shall we?**

* * *

><p>Static rang through the ear piece that was fastened securely to the stealthy martial-artist's ear "I'm locked on target."<p>

"Alright, time to take him down!" Her partner-in-crime gave the go ahead station.

Her grey eyes squinted as the semi-childish voice on the other end spoke too loudly.

"Geez Mikey, why don't you speak up? I don't think the people in _California_ heard you," She whispered sarcastically.

She looked up to find the person in her line of view had disappeared. "Dammit!" She cursed under her breath, now knowing he had heard her.

Moving swiftly out of her hiding spot she ran as fast as she could, diving into the dojo. She backed up after sliding the door shut she back up letting the air she held in her lungs out; relieved. "That was close." She breathed.

"Hiding from someone?" A smooth voice uttered from behind, making the pink haired girl her freeze in her tracks.

She turned around slowly, coming face to face with her previous target leaning against the tree in the middle of the room. She rubbed the back of her head attempting a casual chuckle. "Eh heh. Leo…weird coincidence meeting you here." She played the innocent card but he smirked, seeing through her guise.

"Really? I thought I lived here." He was mocking her.

"Now, Leo you know that's not what I meant by that. I'm just _'pizza!'_ really surprised to uh _'pizza!'_ see you in here I thought you were somewhere…not here." She looked around frustrated, "I said "_pizza_" god dammit!" she growled.

"Why do you keep saying pizza?" Leo said, giving her a puzzled looked. Suddenly the door to the dojo slid open. Grace ducked just as Michelangelo threw a water balloon at Leonardo, drenching him in cold water.

"Ah HA! Gotcha! Dr. Prankenstien for the win!" Mikey shouted, thrusting his fist in the air victoriously.

"Ahem." Grace gave him an accusing look and he realized his mistake.

"…Along with his lovely assistant, Grace Aldrin." He corrected himself. She gave a quick bow, snapped up, then threw two of her own water balloons at Mikey and another at Leonardo, but hers were filled with a colorful dye turning both turtles into their designated mask color; Mikey, a spotty orange and Leo, blotchy blue.

A cackle of laughs burst through the air as Grace held her stomach tightly, pointing to both Leo and Mikey's dumbfounded expressions. "HA! In your faces! I got ya both. Two in one for me!" She chimed, doing a little victory dance.

The two brothers exchanged glances to one another, causing the gray-eyed teen to stop, noticing the mischievous stares.

"Uh oh…"

A rant of screams could be heard throughout the lair as the two ninja turtles chased their friend in a hunt to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>It would mean the world to me that if you read this you review because everyone loves those things they give us warm fuzzies knowing our work is enjoyed. So puh-lease Read. Review. Love.<strong>


	2. Stunt Trouble

**I don't have much to say up here except. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Eeehh., I don't think this is going to work Mikey, and you should know how much I love a challenge." Grace commented, crossing her arms over her exposed torso and shaking slightly from the cool New York breeze. She should have worn a jacket. "I mean you tried this before and it worked, sorta, but isn't this a little on the excessive side?"<p>

The orange banded turtle stared at the girl with pink hair, then down at the ramp. "Psh, of course not. You're just over thinking," he exclaimed tapping her head. She cracked a smile nodding her head. She just couldn't resist his innocent playfulness. She placed the surfboard on wheels to the edge of the ramp.

"Okay, don't go until I'm in position." she added. Mikey gave her a thumbs up before she retreated down the fire escape, across the street, and over to the next building rooftop. She pulled out her phone. "Mikey, I'm going to ask this again: Are you _really_ sure you want to do this?!"

"Grace, you're starting to sound like Donnie." Mikey shouted back in a mock tone.

The17 year old stuck her tongue out at the teen turtle, "I resent that remark."

Mikey mimicked her action, sticking his tongue out at her. "Alright let's do this already." he shouted to his friend.

Grace pressed the record button on her small device.

"1 for the money…"

"2 for the show…" Mikey lowered a pair of goggles to cover his eyes. Like that was the most important area to protect if this actually didn't work.

"3 to get ready…"

"And 4 to-" but Grace was immediately cut off when a certain party pooper showed up pulling Mikey off the board.

"Hold it!" Donatello came screaming to a stop next to the huge ramp, holding Mikey back from his stunt. "What do you think you're doing?" He barked.

"Um, it's called a stunt, Donnie," Mikey explained proudly, gesturing to the ramp precariously situated at the edge of a 14 story building, which lead to a huge gap of street. The idea being he would have to roll down the ramp, jump over the street (while performing some awesome tricks), then land on the building opposite where Grace stood still, holding her phone. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Hey Mikey, speak of the devil!" Grace shouted from the distance. He gave her a thumbs-up at her joke. Donnie flashed her a scolding look.

"I'm trying to stop you from doing something you will ultimately regret, or at the very least getting hurt." Donnie said.

"Donnie, I'll tell you what I already told Grace; everything will be fine." Mikey said, jumping onto the board without realizing it. Suddenly, he was sliding towards the edge of the ramp.

"Mikey!" Donnie called, but it was too late. A shrill but excited scream filled the air around the trio as the orange banded turtle rolled down the ramp, spinning out of control and into the air. Grace held the phone up getting as much footage of her friend as possible. The further he flew across the street the lower he got from the roof top. Grace covered her eyes, unable to watch the disaster unfold. Silence folded around her, only to be broken by an ear shattering yell of victory.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey picked the grey-eyed girl in his arms, spinning her around in an act of merriment.

"I totally told you I could do it!" He gloated, setting her down.

She grinned widely patting his shoulder, "I never doubted you for a second." She chuckled nervously, shaking the fear from her body as she folded her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>So kind of short I know. : Hope You liked it. Please Review they are what keep me going. Read. Review. Love.**


	3. Devil May Care

**Not sure how I feel about this one.**

* * *

><p>The lair was relatively quiet at 4 pm in the afternoon especially for a Saturday; everyone going about their own business. That included two females that the teen turtles had befriended. April was sitting cross legged on her laptop that was precariously placed in her lap and Grace was—.<p>

"MIKEY!" The pink haired teen came barreling into the living room area, steam was coming out of her ears. She looked at Raph and April on the couch, holding up a moldy pizza sauce encrusted pan. "Where?" They pointed to Mikey's room and she stomped away.

The pair exchanged glances then stared in the direction that Grace had gone. There was a muffled voice then a loud-

_**CRASH!**_ "Dude!?" Mikey cried out.

A second later Grace revealed herself hands clenched at her sides marching back to the kitchen but was stopped when Michelangelo ran after her. "Grace what did I do? What the shell were you doing?"

"Oh, So the pizza pan covered with crap didn't give you a clue?! Well then don't mind me! I'm just in the kitchen cleaning up **your** mess!" It was almost funny the way she yelled in her pitched voice that was usually filled with joy and amusement, it didn't sound right. Raph couldn't hold in a soft chuckle. Grace shot daggers in his direction; if looks could kill and stormed back into the kitchen.

Mikey gave April and Raph a confused look. Raph smirked and April answered the befuddled expression, "I'd get in there and help if I were you," she commented softly. There was rough shuffling of dishes sparking a fire, making Mikey rush into the kitchen as if his life depended on it.

"Hey what's going on?" Leo asked coming out of his room.

"Eh, Mikey is just learning a lesson in cleanliness." Raph chuckled going back to reading his comic.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Constructive criticism? I'm always ready to learn. :)<strong>


	4. Amnesia

It was dark, eerily so, even for being down in the sewers which were always pretty dark to begin with. "Did you press something?" Leonardo asked hovering over his friend. Grace's hands were placed on the keyboard and mouse ready to begin the game. "Sshh something's in here." She answered wiping her sweaty palms on her shirt.

A small child-like voice came whispering out of the computer speakers, "_Come find me, Daddy_." The screen in front of them was unmoving but their hearts were beating out a samba from fear. Grace was frozen as she stared at the rocking chair and crib moving alone. Leo took the mouse into his hands taking her place on the screen; continuing with the game.

"I hate that music box song it's driving me crazy." Grace commented. Leo nodded in agreement. The voice came again this time in a sing-song tone, "_Daaddy…_" Shivers rolled up and down Grace and Leo's skin. Suddenly everything became quiet. They stared at the screen waiting with bated breath for something to happen.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Raph and Donatello came into the room with Mikey not far behind. The room filled up with screams of terror and the Aldrin girl wrapped her arms around her blue masked turtle friend.

"Don't do that!" Grace stressed practically biting their heads off, she paused the computer game.

"Sorry geez didn't know you were doing something so important," a snide remark from Donatello.

"What are you guys doing?"

Grace cleared her throat and straightened herself out, "If you must know, Leo and I are playing a computer game called Amnesia and it's terrifying!" Her voice was a mixture of fear and excitement as she clutched the top of her laptop. "Want to see?"

"You bet your shell we do!" Mikey jumped over the table taking up the space next to Leo.

Raph waved them off, "Crowding around a tiny computer screen? No thanks," Donatello seemed to be deep in thought.

"You know, I could hook up your computer to the T.V. that way we could all watch."

Grace immediately held out her laptop, "Do it."

**20 short minutes later**

The character, Mandus, on the now much larger T.V. screen, walked through the living room and near the stairs when a piano started playing. "Just keep going!" Mikey insisted.

"No. Turn around and find out what it is." Leo

"You won't be able to finish the game out if you don't follow up on everything." Donnie.

The pink haired girl glanced back and forth between the bickering teens but returned her attention to the game.

"Uh guys no one is playing the piano." Grace said lightly. Raph moved the character forward closer to the instrument and everyone in the lair went silent in anticipation.

"See you guys this game is stupid nothing is even happening." Just as Raph turned the character around the house started shaking violently. Grace started screaming as well as the turtles. Raph dropped the mouse as Grace clung to him, and he to her out of terror.

**10, terror filled minutes later**

The human and all four turtles were huddled on the couch staring at a blank screen.

"I think we should all agree never to speak of this again." Grace whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just realized these have been getting shorter so I am going to make a promise and work my ass off trying to keep it. I'm going to make sure the next chapter is much longer or maybe I'll add two chapters next time. Anyway, R&amp;R.<strong>

**BTW the game they are playing is Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs, if you didn't catch that. Apparently the game was not as huge of a hit as the first, Amnesia: The Dark Descent but I loved it; maybe cause I didn't play the first one. I don't if you want check out the game it's freaking terrifying.**


	5. Twisted

**Hello again. I'm trying to update all of my stories within the month at least twice and I've started a new story so the pressure is really on for me to get something done. I've taken on the mind set of 'Just Write' and that's what I'm doing now. So here is the next bit of Over-time. I really enjoyed writing this oneshot it made me laugh and I hope it does the same for you as well.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh, hey, ow wait! Mikey I said wait!" "I'm waiting, I've been waiting."<em> Raphael sat on the couch staring at the comic book in his but his mind was elsewhere. Obviously, since he has been on the same page for the past 5 minutes.

"_Okay I'm ready."_ That was Grace. _"Finally I was beginning to wonder how much longer you were going to make me wait!"_ and that was Mikey. Raph's grip on his comic tightened when he heard his brother's voice almost tearing the book in half.

"_okay now slide it in. Yeah. Just like that."_ Grace again. _"Am I doing this right?" _Mikey asked his voice was nervous but really loud. Raph cringed not believing what he was hearing.

"_Mikey, keep it down we're being too loud. Someone is going to hear."_ Grace giggled. Raph snapped finally tearing his comic book in half, she was laughing!? _"Right, sorry_. _I'll keep going. Okay?"_ Raph waited a few minutes for more commotion and decided he would forget about it and go to his own room. He got up tossing his comic to the floor since it was ruined and passed Mikey's room when the commotion started back up again. _"Yes… come on! Almost there." _They were both shouting uncontrollably… that was it! Raph rushed back to the room, kicking Michelangelo's door open and what he saw made him freeze eyes wide and mouth hung open in shock.

Mikey and Grace were sprawled across the floor on some sort of mat their bodies pressed against each other's; his on top of hers. "Hey bro, want to join us?" Mikey asked flashing that stupid grin. "Yeah it's a lot of fun." They both persuaded cheerfully but Raph's mind had gone blank not hearing a word either of them was saying. In the blink of an eye Mikey was thrown out of his room and across the living room, running for his life away from his brother.

"What… the shell Raph? We were just… playing a game." Mikey grunted trying to escape the temperamental turtle.

Fire burned in the hot headed turtle's eyes, "So I see!" He shouted continuing to beat on his younger annoying brother when he heard laughter coming from behind. Grace was doubled over falling to her knees in a fit of giggles. Raph growled, "What's so funny?" He asked still holding Mikey in a head lock. The pink haired 16 year-old held up a finger trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, wow. Raph we were playing a game that I found in an old storage locker at work; It's called Twister." Raph suddenly felt like a complete idiot. He shoved his younger brother away and stormed off to his own room not uttering a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**ps: If you are a fan of my other story, Caught In The Middle; I've made a poll for you readers to decide who my character, Melanie should end up with.**


	6. Baby Watchers

"Hey Grace."

"Yes?" The teen answered sweetly, her eyes fixated on the TV screen in front of her.

"You babysat Nora's daughter last week right?"

The pink haired teen didn't answer, it wasn't even clear if she had heard her brother at all. Seth trudged into the living room and immediately switched off Grace's video game that she was so invested in.

"What the hell?!" She growled glaring up at her brother.

He crossed his arms in defiance at his little sister's temper. "You watched Addison last week right?" He forced again.

A huff. "Yes."

"Well her mom says she's been going on about her green turtle friends…"

Grace froze mouth agape as she thought back to the precious week.

* * *

><p><em>Grace sat cross legged on the dark green couch in her two bedroom apartment, fingers flying over a game controller in her hands as she shouted into her headset at her unfortunate teammates. "Hey, I'm dying over here! Someone hurry up and revive me." She commanded loudly. "You guys! Hey, get your damn heads in the game. This isn't time to screw around!"<em>

_She had spent most of her day playing Left 4 Dead on the Xbox with random strangers; but it seemed that no one wanted her on their team. Her character had finally died. She huffed and threw her controller to the floor in a fit of anger. "Stupid team mates," she grumbled. Bored out of her mind she was about to take a random shower when there was a knock at the door._

_Grace's grey eyes were met by tired green eyes; they belonged to her 30 year old neighbor, Nora. She had on her Diner work uniform and was holding her two year old daughter, Addison."Hi, Grace is your brother home? I really need him to watch Addison today." She asked in a rushed manner._

"_Um no he took some overtime today." She answered an apologetic look in her eyes. Nora hung her head sighing in defeat but perked up as she stared expectantly at the young teen. "Could you watch her?" A shot of anxiety rushed through Grace's veins gaining a blank stare of sheer fear. _

"_I um, you- I don't think-" She stammered looking for the proper words to decline the job._

_Nora shook her head insistently. "Don't worry it's easy I already packed everything you'll need." She assured dropping the diaper bag in the doorway, and practically threw the toddler in Grace's arms. "Okay Addie, Mommy has to go but Grace is going to take care of you, so be good." Kissing her daughter on the cheek she quickly retreated down the hall and out of sight leaving a dumbfounded teen and quiet three year old staring at her._

_The two girls sat on the carpet floor in the living room staring at each other. "So, Addison, what do you want to do?" Grace asked wiping the nervous sweat from her hands onto her jeans, then realized how ridiculous her question was when Addison clearly couldn't talk. Probably didn't even understand what she was saying._

"_Where mommy." She asked looking as if she might cry. Oh no, the teen felt like she might break down with a panic attack. "Oh, your mommy went to work." Grace explained patting the top of her head as if she were a dog that could bite her hand off._

"_I bored" Addison pouted smacking the floor. Grace stood up and crossed her arms thinking the exact same thing. An audible groan filled the otherwise quiet air. She paced back and forth. "What to do. What to do. What do kids like to do?" She asked herself. Her eyes trailed to where Addison had been sitting but she wasn't there. "Oh shit." She started panicking, scrambling around the house to find the wandering toddler. She found the troublesome little girl in her room rummaging through a duffle bag that she carried around when she'd spend a night or two with the guys. The grey eyed teen pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated; she didn't need this right now, it wasn't fair. _

"_What dis?" Addison slurred pulling out a white egg shaped object. Grace tried to snatch it away from her but missed as she dropped it, filling the room up with purple smoke forcing the girls into a fit of coughs. That was it! Grace picked up the blonde haired babe, swung the duffle bag over her shoulder along with Addie's diaper bag and the pair set out of the apartment tired of doing this on her own._

"_Where we goin'?" the little voice whispered in Grace's ear as she clung tightly to her shirt. 'She sure asks a lot of questions' "We're going to see some friends of mine." The teen answered, with every word came a bucketful of irritation._

_Click. Click. Click. Raph slouched further into the couch flipping through channels on the small television. Leo, was off meditating or something, Mikey was busy trying to beat Leo's high score on pinball. "Alright!" Mikey shouted excitedly thrusting his fist in the air. "I just beat Leo's score. This calls for a celebratory pizza." He exclaimed happily walking towards the kitchen._

_Mikey rushed around the kitchen shuffling dishes, mixing ingredients and humming making Raph cringe but then Mikey's incessant humming stopped. "Uhh, Raph…?"_

_A sigh. "What Mikey?" He expected something to come flying his way as a stupid prank to get Raph all worked up and angry but when he turned around he saw Mikey staring at a kid sitting on the kitchen table. Her eyes were wide and in awe, as were Mikey's. Raph jumped, running into the kitchen taking up the space next to this younger brother._

"_Hi." The little kid said cheerfully. Poking Mikey's chest she let out in awe then a small giggle when he poked her back. _

"_Is this really happening?" Raph asked in bewilderment._

_Mikey crouched down to the little girl's level making eye contact and smiling. "Where did you come from?" Before she could answer there was a familiar shout that echoed through the lair and a face to match._

"_Addison where are you?" Grace called from the entrance her voice panicky and rushed. Mikey scooped up the toddler and carried her over to the out of breath teen. _

"_Is this yours?" Raph commented jerking his thumb towards the blonde girl. Her grey eyes rolled as she fake laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha," She laughed dryly, "Yeah, I got stuck babysitting cause my stupid brother is at stupid work for the rest of the stupid night." She cringed when the little girl in Mikey's arms started to tear up and squirm out of his grasp._

_Grace sighed smacking her hand to her forehead, "What kind of a mother leaves her kid in the hands of another kid?" Grace bellowed in frustration._

_Raph crossed his arms and gave the girl a hard glare, "I don't know. What kind of babysitter brings a kid to a __**secret lair**__ where __**mutants reside**__!" Raph stressed each word adding a hint of anger behind them._

_Grace rolled her eyes, "I had no choice! I have no one else to turn to!" She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose fighting off a headache, "I've never been in this type of situation and I thought maybe you guys could help Besides she's like 3 years old or something, I doubt she'll remember anything."_

_Raph growled looking from Grace to Mikey to the little girl then back up at Grace's sparkling grey eyes and caved instantly with a compliant groan._

"_Awe come on it can't be that bad. It might be fun." Mikey exclaimed jumping up from behind the girl and his brother. Raph gave them both a stern glare but gave in with a small smile, "Fine." The three teens looked around to see that the tiny toddler was nowhere to be found_

"_Uh where did she go?"_

_The entire living room floor was covered in child toys and comics, the TV had long since stopped playing the few episodes of Space heroes Leo had and was now showing a consistent screen of TV snow. In the middle of the chaos lay Mikey mouth agape and snoring profusely and Addison on his chest, thumb in her mouth eyes shut tight. Finally she was asleep. The pink haired babysitter and her trusty ninja turtle companion both slouched on the couch both looking very tired and trying to be as quiet as possible._

"_Finally." Grace breathed throwing her head back in exhaustion. It had taken a while and several panic attacks all by Grace but they managed to find Addison in Mikey's disgusting room picking at a moldy piece of pizza. Grace shuddered. After that they retreated to living room where Mikey played Super Mecha Force Five with Addie while Raph and Grace made a frozen pizza and clean the dirty dishes, well she did the work he just sat watching her like a lazy jerk._

"_I can't believe how much energy this kid has." Raph whispered. He looked to the girl next to him whose grey eyes had a far off tired look to them, her head slightly bobbed then jolted back up catching herself falling asleep. Raph sighed and pulled her head down to lay in his lap. Graces breath caught in her throat and her face became increasingly warm at this sudden behavior._

"_R-Raph—"_

"_Sshh" He cut her off, "Shut up before you wake them up." He demanded in a soft tone. He looked down only able to see her pink hair sway as she nodded her head in compliance._

"_I never want to have kids." She groans almost incoherently. The red-banded turtle gave a grunt in agreement but his mind still wanders to what Grace would be like as a mom. She'd still have her pink hair but it'd be faded but that wouldn't worry about bother her she'd be too busy with her 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl. Her daughter would be a clever athletic probably on the swim team. Raph would teach all three of her kids how to fight because Grace would be so worried about them and-_

_Raph shook his head clearing his mind of those ridiculous thoughts. What the shell was he thinking? Grace a mother? She had a hard time today plus for all he knew she would move somewhere far away and never see any of them again… never see him again. His skin crawled and his chest hurt at the thought of not seeing his friend again. He looked down to see girl in his lap had fallen asleep. He sighed resting his head on his arm and fell asleep as well._

* * *

><p>"Well 'psh' ya know kids her age have very active imaginations Seth. She probably just dreamt it all up. You know the crazy things they're showing on TV now," Grace brushed off her brother's comment as if it were nothing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I really like this one so please leave a review but don't be cruel.<strong>


	7. Invasion

She was running for her life, her lungs hurt as she tried to escape the droids pursuing her. Tears stung her eyes as she bolted down the street. Donnie had said this was inevitable, she just didn't think it would be so soon. She came to an antique shop, the window was broken so she jumped into the store and hid beneath the front counter. The familiar whirl and clank passed through along with a strange and gut churning gurgling noise. She covered her mouth with her hands and held her breath praying they would not find her.

Her eyes were held shut tightly wishing she had gotten up earlier to see the guys, instead of sleeping in, she could be with them at the moment, with Raphael. The thought almost broke her as a few tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Maybe she should call them? Why hadn't one of them called her? She was terrified which made her angry.

Grace thought of April and bit her lip in frustration, why couldn't she be more like April? April wouldn't be afraid she would be determined and fighting and trying to figure a way out. Also April wouldn't be crying! Grace shook her head getting a grip on her emotions and thoughts. The guys weren't with her, she was alone and she had to do something about it; use what she could and do what she had to survive.

She took a deep breath, slowly moved to the edge of the desk and peaked over the top out the door. Dozens of Kraang droids were filing down the street there was no way she'd make it out that way. She looked to the back of the store and noticed an emergency exit. _A stroke of luck_, she thought; _but what if an alarm goes off?_ She gnawed at her nails, racking her brain when suddenly her phone went off.

"Hello?" She whispered frantically.

"Grace, where are you The Kraang are attacking!" It was Mikey his voice was scratchy and panicky but she was so happy to hear it.

She cringed, "I know Mikey!" She hissed but he didn't seem to hear her. "We went past your apartment but you weren't there."

She frowned and nodded, "Yeah I was coming to see you guys." She whispered rather loudly, she heard Mikey say something but it didn't register as the desk she hid under was thrown across the room to revel her crouched form. She gasped wide eyes as 3 droids pointed there laser guns at her head.

She dropped the phone. "Shit." She gasped fumbling for the device. Finding it she didn't wait any longer bolting to the back and out the exit. "Mikey, I'm being chased by the Kraang!" She screamed and pressed end call. Hopefully they would find her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is Grace's encounter with the Kraang invasion… unfortunately I haven't decided what will become of her yet. If you have suggestions or an opinion about these shorts please leave a review<strong>


	8. Hello, Whoever You Are

**Let's see... How did Raphael and Grace meet?... I wonder...**

* * *

><p>Raph had decided to take a detour back to the lair, away from his brothers. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop but stopped just a block away from where they normally dropped down to the sewers when he heard a call from the street below.<p>

"Step right up people, all the proof you'll ever need that the supernatural and unnatural exists!" The voice was feminine. Raph jumped down to ground level, peeking around the corner to see a girl wearing a dark blue coat and red and blue knit hat, standing behind a makeshift street vendor stand. She looked to be selling a bunch of knick-knacks but what caught Raph's attention was what came out of her mouth.

"Have you been the victim of a random mutant or alien attack and can't explain why these terrible things are happening to you? Well we have the answers to your nightmares and cures for those pesky mutations, right here!" So she was a crier. She continued, "True as the hair on my head. We have cures, incantations, alien deflector charms, and pictures for you skeptics." That last bit sent Raph into a fit. She had pictures? Of mutants?!

He was about to jump down from his position and destroy that girl's stand. But there were people all over the place so he chose to get close enough to hear what was going on below and keep an eye on her till she left.

It was another hour or so when the girl finally gave up selling her so called 'charms'; luckily for Raph, she only managed to catch the eye of a few costumers but no one bought anything. At one point while she was adjusting the display she'd suddenly froze from mindlessly singing off key, ripped her headphones off and scanned the area around her. Raphael has held his breath when her gaze landed in the direction of where he was hidden. Did she know? She squinted her gray eyes, adjusted her knit hat then went back to "working". Raph let his breath out, relieved.

It all happened so fast she packed up her stuff, which was basically shoving all her fake charms, and junk into an oversize messenger bag and hide her wooden vendor stand behind a group of dumpsters. She hadn't expected to find a creature lurking in the shadows let alone one that looked like this.

Raph wanted to punch himself for being so clumsy, that was Mikey's thing. All that time he had waited still and quietly which was impressive considering his impatient nature. He'd made it till she was packing up her crap and shoving her stuff behind a dumpster and that was when he truly got a good look at her. Her face was round with big gray eyes but they weren't a dingy dull gray, they sparkled against the street light and when her hat fell off her shoulder length hair was a bright obnoxious pink but it suited her just fine. She was really pretty. Raph thought so, well enough to make him lose his footing and fall from the shadows, right into her view.

The girl before him stood staring. Her eyes wide, mouth hung slightly agape and her grip visibly tightened around the convenient camera hanging around her neck. Raph's gaze trailed down to the device realizing that he'd have to take that away from her or risk exposure. A breathy, humorless laugh escaped him; always the same with humans, trying to take advantage of someone else's misfortune for their own gain.

A flash of light snapped Raph out of his daze temporarily blinding him. He toppled back grasping for something to keep him standing as he rubbed his pupils back to their previous state. He regained himself to find the pink haired girl was no longer within sight. He growled, "Damn."

Raphael jumped onto the fire escape above making his way up to the roof and to his surprise the girl was already up there. He let out a breathy chuckle as she looked back seeing him so close she picked up her speed but it wasn't fast enough. He tackled the girl to the ground knocking off her knit hat and tearing her coat. "Hey, let me go!" She shouted thrashing in an attempt to get free.

"Shut up. I just want the camera." Raph yelled back pinning her arms at her sides while putting just enough weigh on her to keep her in place.

She glared at him, "No way; you're gonna get me recognized in the world, I'm not giving that up." She started squirming again as Raph fished through her bag full of notebook scribbling's, that stupid camera, a couple snacks.

"Where are the pictures?" He growled. She stopped moving momentarily, smirking up at him and let a small gasp slip past her lips. "I hid it and I'm not telling you where." She stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. He glared, dropped her bag and pinned her arms over her head. He could feel her body go ridged tensing up, her face contorted into that of sheer terror but she kept quiet save for the tiniest whisper, "What are you gonna do?" the words were barely audible.

It took him a few seconds to discern what made her shut up, and then it clicked. He frowned in disgust, "Oh gross no, nothing!" He uttered in a panic releasing his grip and jumping away from the pink haired girl. She scrambled to her feet throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder.

Raphael sighed heavily hanging his head, "I just. Want. The Pictures."

She eyed him up and down. "Well the SD card is in my uh…" He nodded informing her to continue. Her face started to turn bright red while Raph caught a glimpse of her eyes fluttering to her chest. He blushed averting his eyes from the teenage girl suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

She clutched her hands to her chest in embarrassment suddenly dawning a completely shy demeanor. "Um, uh okay I- I'll give you the SD card but y…" she cleared her throat, "You have to look away." Raph felt wary and untrusting but really uncomfortable so he nodded in agreement. He turned around looking up at the starless night sky.

It was about two minutes later when he vocalized his concerns about what was taking her so long. "Uh did you get it?" There was no answer. He spun around to see the girl had disappeared _again_. His jaw dropped, his mind gone blank as his naturally cold blood began to boil. He took off in a random direction hoping to catch up to the sneaky little she-devil.

"That stupid, sneaky, conniving, dumb... _girl_ ," He snarled loudly into the night air unable to think of a proper insult. He spotted her pink, she was climbing down a fire escape two buildings from where they previously were, at a surprisingly fast rate. He growled jumping down to her level, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up to the roof. She let out a sharp squeak of surprise when he pulled her close to him. Her face became beat red as he began to fish through her shirt completely ignoring how inappropriate it was.

"Hey back off you pervert!" She hollered but he ignored her pushing her away.

"Finally," He breathed triumphant gleam in his eyes as he held up the little SD card. Raph snapped it in half feeling completely relieved of the worry the girl had put on him and tossed it onto the ground.

She stomped up to the mutant and with all the anger and violation flowing through her body smacked his arm as hard as she could. "What are you some kind of perverted alien!?"

Raph frowned pointing at the girl accusingly, "Hey you left me no choice you shouldn't have run away, maybe you shouldn't be so stupid."

Grace huffed zipping up her coat and pulled her hat back on trying her best to look unfazed by his words and the obvious heat covering her face. "You could have at least told me your name first or at least asked me mine." She urged crossing her arms over her chest.

It was Raph's turn to sigh exasperatedly, "My name's Raphael; what's yours?" He forced monotonously veering away from the girl but waiting for answer.

She pursed her lips thinking for a moment. She scoffed turning away, "I'm not telling."

The red banded turtle's jaw dropped for a split second but he played off his anger, "I don't care you idiot human girl," He called after her before turning and walking away himself.

Grace spun around, "Well you're still a perverted alien!" The strange and ridiculous encounter was over but a slight smile remained on the teens face as she watched the mutant run away slowly fading from her gray eyed gaze into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure by now you have noticed that these are NOT in order I didn't want to make it in a line because when it comes to writing my linear abilities are not that great especially since most of the time I'm pretty scatter brained. If you don't like the randomness of my shorts please let me know in a review. I want to make my readers happy. <strong>

**Also this is exactly how I wanted these two to meet, I just wish I could have figured out a way to phrase it all better. Oh well. Hope you liked it regardless. Please leave a review (I know 9 people favorite-d and 8 follow so it'd be so amazing to get at least 9 new reviews!)**** Thanks Bye Bye :)**


	9. Band Bully

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was Grace's first day at a new school, not that she had just moved to town, no she'd lived in NYC since birth. Her brother had just come home one day and told her to pack up, they were moving to the east side of New York, to a much fancier apartment, closer to the park. She scoffed at that, she was happy where they were in southern Manhattan in a normal school. She sighed pulling her reed out of her mouth and placing it on the mouthpiece of her saxophone. Nothing she could do about it now, she was stuck in a new school with no friends; she just had to make a good impression. Whispers of gossip caught her attention just a row in front of her even over the random instruments playing in the background she could hear the hurtful things a group of girls were saying; then again they didn't seem to be trying hard at keeping a low profile. The girl's brow furrowed in abhorrence.<p>

"I told you she's really stupid."

"I know she can't even play an A scale."

"Doesn't she practice at all? Why is she even in band when she has no talent at all?"

There was another scoff for one of the girls, "Right! And have you seen her pants why would she wear that?" The pink haired girl looked to the person of topic noticing her eyes filling with tears. A low growl emitted from Grace as she stood gently setting her sax upon her metal chair and in the most calm manor she could walked up to the gossiping wind players.

They looked at Grace with disgust in their eyes, "Can we help you?" One of them asked sarcastically.

The blonde crossed her arms making herself seem tall and more dominant, "Yeah would you mind not talking about people behind their backs… it's rude." She said in her most stern voice.

One of the other girls scoffed, "Why do you care it's none of your business about what or who we talk about."

Grace glared at them as the erupted in a fit of sickening giggles. "If you don't shut up I'll make it my business and shove your little piss pipe flute down your throat to make you shut up!" She growled furiously and rather loudly. The entire band room fell silent and the girls before her stared on in fright.

Grace couldn't believe the words had actually left her mouth never before had she made such a scene, it unnerved her but she stood fast and unmoving, holding her position of brutality towards the girls. "Well?" Grace demanded. The four girls nodded and the gray eyed female walked away a semi-satisfied expression across her face as she waltzed out of the band room, down the hall and to the girl's room.

She closed the stall door and lifted her legs to her chest as she perched herself on the toilet still shaking; unbelieving of the events that had just transpired. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry; all these emotions were wreaking havoc on her system. A large lump formed in her throat as it dawned on her, she had to go back in there and retrieve her instrument. She cringed at the thought of all those eyes looming and judging her as she passed. They all probably thought she was a freak; an incessant jerk who bullied others. It wasn't her fault she was just protecting an innocent she didn't really intend to beat anyone up. It was just a threat, a very convincing threat; one she had even herself believing for a moment.

The pink haired girl shook her head trying to clear her mind. _'Okay take a deep breath. Relax and just stroll into the band room sit down and don't make a big deal out of it, pretend like it didn't happen.'_ She nodded liking that thought. Satisfied with her decision and a glance at her phone she saw there was only a few more minutes till lunch so she took another deep breath and walked out the bathroom ready to face whatever came her way. She was the new girl in school people were bound to keep an eye out for her either way might as well give them something to look at.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Grace plays the sax. Do you play a musical instrument? How did you like this chapter? R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
